A murder in Blue
by bakura spirit
Summary: Yugi gets beaten one day...will Yami finally realize how much yugi means to him? yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: The Alleyway

By: *~ Tuki Mutou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! My role model, Kazuki Takahashi does okies? ^^

It was late. Yugi walked as fast as his short legs could take him. He had been out on a date with Mai at the movies earlier and was now hurrying to get home before it started to rain. His mind was swarmed with mixed emotions. Mai was a beautiful and skilled duelist. The day she asked him out was the day after he dueled against Rebecca. This had taken the young duelist by complete surprise. He always thought that Mai had feelings for Joey and only thought of him as just a friend. 

He clearly remembered the look on Yami's face when he explained he was going out with Mai. Yami looked as if he was fighting back strong emotions, but Yugi couldn't quite figure out what exactly was bothering the strong spirit of the puzzle. He thought that maybe Yami was just shocked, but then he noticed a crystal tear make its way down Yami's cheek before he disappeared inside the puzzle.

Now Yugi wasn't so sure he really wanted to see Mai again. It wasn't that Yugi didn't enjoy spending time with her, it just felt…wrong as if he shouldn't be doing this…He considered Mai as a friend and only that.

Yugi's mind was swarming with so many thoughts at once, he thought he was going to get a major headache soon. He quickened his pace so he could get home to his Yami.

Yugi felt as if there was someone…or something watching him and it was making him uneasy. 

Suddenly, two large hands covered his mouth and began to painfully drag him down the street. Broken glass pierced through his black tanktop. The scaly hands of his captor were muffling Yugi's cries.

It was just too painful. Who could be doing this to him? As far as Yugi was concerned, he had virtually no enemies.

He was being dragged by his head while jagged rocks and broken glass continued to pierce through his clothing and puncturing his delicate, powder-soft skin.

Then, his captor stopped. By this time. Yugi's face was drenched with tears. He slowly opened his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings. He was in an abandoned alleyway. His heart was racing as he struggled with all his might to break free from this person's death grip. "HELP!!" cried Yugi as soon as he temporally broke free.

"SHUT UP YOU ARRAGANT BRAT!!!!" came a glass-shattering shriek from the kidnapper. Then, Yugi was pounded further into the ground by massive fists. Blows came one after another in a merciless assault that had no sign of stopping any time soon.

As the beating continued, Yugi's bones were slowly being shattered and he lay limp on the ground. He gave up screaming when his mouth filled up with blood. It was a horrific sight.

*~*~*~*~

Ryou and Bakura were going to a nightclub. They had to sneak out because Ryou's father had gotten drunk and had threatened to kill him if he left the house. He was afraid and Ryou might go to the police and report him—again. "Bakura!! Why are you walking so fast? I can hardly keep up with you!!" whined Ryou as he grabbed Bakura's hood on his black sweater. 

This made Bakura lose his balance and trip on a nearby garbage can. He fell sideways on the ground with Ryou still holding on to his hood. Both teens fell facefirst on the cement with a loud THUD!. The impact was so great, they passed out shortly after. ~*~*

Ryou's eyes fluttered open as rain poured down on him. Everything was dark and he could hear the light tapping of the rain against the metallic garbage can, which was just inches away. He looked around and saw Bakura lying peacefully beside her. "Bakura wake up! Do you know how long we've been on the ground?" Bakura twitched and slowly opened his eyes…

Tuki – alright! I know that was a horrible thing to do to poor Yugi, but I promise my story will get some interesting twists in it! ^_^ Also need some suggestions to how to torture Tea…I just hate that creature with all my heart like a canine infection!! Grrrr!!! I'll also try to make my chapters longer I realize how short this is and I apologize for that. By the way, I accept flames I don't mind reading them in fact; they help me make better chapters in my story. Buh-bye for now ^_^ - Tuki Mutou*~


	2. Wierd Feelings

Chapter two: Weird Feelings

By: Tuki Mutou *~

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Yugioh! I think that's a total bummer _!
    
    *~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~ Yami's P.O.V *~*~*~*~

I had recently woken up after watching an incredibly boring movie with Mr. Mutou. I had no idea that the elder Mutou had such a terrible taste in movies. Maybe I just couldn't concentrate on it as much as I should have. I've been feeling empty inside ever since Yugi had told me about his new girlfriend…Mai. I know I had let Yugi down. Instead of supporting him, I simply went back inside the puzzle without saying a single word. I just don't know what came over me. The news had sent daggers at my heart and shattered it to pieces. I had no idea why…

More tears were threatening to slide down my cheeks, but I held them back. Damn…what was wrong with me? Since when have I ever been so…emotional? Every time I think about Yugi…his kindness, his desire to help his friends …his beautiful eyes…

I blinked out of my daze. Mr. Mutou was beginning to snore rather loudly, so I decided to head back to Yugi's room. I took a quick glance at my digital watch and nearly let out a scream! It was 2 in the morning! Where the hell was Yugi?!? 

I nearly jumped off the couch as I began to panic. I prayed to Ra nothing bad had happened to him. 

*~*~*~*~ Normal P.O.V *~*~*~*~*

Yami ran out of the Game Shop like a mad man. Rain poured down onto him and the only noise that could be heard in the silent darkness was the soft splashing sounds every time Yami stepped into a puddle. 'God Yugi! I hope you're all right! If anything happened to you, I'll hang myself!' 

Yami stopped when he realized he had no clue where he was going. 

Then he thought of an idea. "I'll use our mental link! I hope Yugi is wearing the millennium puzzle!" 

// Yugi!! Yugi!! Can you hear me?//

/…..Ya…Ya-ya-mi?/ came a faint whisper from the other side of the link.

//Yugi! Are you all right? Please answer me!//

/Yami….It hurts so much…I-I can barely hear you through our link…/

//Yugi? Oh My God! NO! where are you?// Yami was trying hard not to let the panic show through the link.

/I ..cant…move,Ya-mi…I-I'm so so sorry/ the last word made Yami wince.

//Yugi? Why are you sorry? Please let me help you!!//

/I'm sorry…f-or b-being so w-weak…/ then…the link was closed.

Yami ran frantically through the streets of Domino. He took out his cell phone from his belt pocket and dialed familiar numbers.

*~*~*~*~*

RING! RING! RING!

"Huh?" Ryou was rather alarmed by the sudden outburst of noise. He quickly took out his cell phone from his black cargo pants. "Uh...hello? Ryou speaking". " Ryou! Please! You have to help me!" came the worried voice of the former Pharaoh. " Huh? Yami? What's wrong? Do you realize what time it is?."I know but…Yugi...have you seen him?" Ryou blinked."No I haven't I'm with Bakura right now". Yami blushed." What are you doing with…? uh…never mind.."

Now it was Ryou's turn to blush."No! Yami! It's not what you think! Just tell what happened to Yugi!" Yami fought back tears as he explained.

Ryou was in complete shock to say the least. He had noticed strange behavior with one of his friends…he wondered if it had anything to do with what happened to Yugi?

*~*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~*~*
    It was during lunchtime. Ryou and Tea were sitting on the benches in front of the school. Ryou noticed Tea kept on shivering. Being a gentleman, Ryou offered Tea his coat. Tea smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ryou was slightly repulsed at the gesture, but just smiled back at her, trying not to hurt her feelings.
When lunchtime ended, Tea gave Ryou back his coat. She looked at Ryou evilly." I'll see you after school, Ryou. Let's meet by the gates ok?" Then she turned and left. Ryou looked down at his jacket. It was covered in a fine sheet of ice…
When the bell rang Ryou and Tea decided to get something to drink at the mall. Ryou noticed Tea kept on sticking her hand inside her drink and picked out the ice cubes. She didn't even bother to taste her drink after she ate all the ice cubes. 
Ryou's eyes widened when Tea wiped her hands on the front of her shirt and let out a loud burp.
*~*~*~*~* 
Tuki- Wow… this chapter was soOoOoOo boring…I don't blame you if you flame me. But review…I like to know what people think of this so far. But if you flame me, I want to know why you don't like this story. I like to know these things so I can improve in my writing. OK? Buh-bye for now ^_^ -Tuki Mutou*~


	3. It hurts

Chapter three: It Hurts

By: Tuki Mutou *~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does okies? ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi just lay there. He was broken both emotionally and physically. The attacker had left him there to suffer alone…in the frigid rain. He was numb all over. He thought he might as well die there on the spot. His hair was dripping with water. A lonely cricket hopped over onto his nose and began exploring his face. This made Yugi feel kind of itchy but the only thing he could do was wriggle his nose and hope he would leave him alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami was still looking for his aibou. After he had called Ryou, they decided to meet at The Game Shop where they would call Joey, Tristan and Tea. Although Yami wasn't too pleased to know that Bakura would be helping them find Yugi, he was grateful that the tomb robber had enough decency to even come along with them. *~*~*

" Hey Yami! I thought you would never get here! Bakura and I were just about to call the others." " Sorry about that, Ryou…I was still looking for Yugi." Ryou gave Yami a sympathetic smile. Bakura just stood there, with his arms firmly crossed on his chest. He did not attempt to comfort the former Pharaoh, but instead, decided to call all of Yugi's friends. This surprised both Yami and Ryou. 

" Ryou, thank you so much for helping me find my aibou. I just feel that I let Yugi down in some way." Ryou sat down beside Yami on the sofa. " Yami…is there something you haven't told me about?" Yami's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" " I'm sure you know perfectly well what I mean Yami. Do you honestly think that I haven't noticed your lack of enthusiasm? Your little interest in almost everything? Call me crazy, but those are the signs of a broken heart."

Yami closed his eyes. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Ryou was right. His heart_ was _broken.

Before Ryou could say anything else, Yami got off the sofa and ran upstairs to Yugi's room. He couldn't look at Ryou in the eye. He knew if he did, then he wouldn't be able to hold back any more tears.

Yami let himself fall on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and let the soft fabric muffle out his painful sobs. 

" What's gotten into the Pharaoh? He looked as if he had something shoved up his rear." " Bakura!! How can you say something like that?! Can't you see Yami's in pain? I'll go check out what's the matter. You stay here and wait for Joey and Tristan to arrive ok?" "Whatever" came the response from Bakura.

Ryou ran up the stairs towards Yugi's room. He gently opened the door. Seeing Yami cry made him wince. "Yami?" his voice came out in a faint whisper. " Ryou…he'll never love me now…I let him get hurt…this is all my fault." Yami was surprised when he was pulled into a loving embrace. "No Yami, this incident couldn't be stopped. There was nothing more you could have done. Let's just hope Yugi is stronger then what we give him credit for." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Well, Well what do we have here? Well if it isn't little Yugi! I see you've finally found your place in this world…face first in the dirt!! HA! You have no idea how long I've waited to see this day." Yugi painfully looked up to see who was talking to him. " T-Tea?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tuki- wow…I can't believe I actually got a review…that was unexpected…O.0 people are actually reading this? Hmmmm…I wonder what Tea is planning to do with Yugi? If I get just one more review, I'll continue this story and update tomorrow. Then you'll know Yugi's fate… - Tuki Mutou *~


	4. This is my friend?

Chapter four: This is my friend?

By: Tuki Mutou *~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! … I'm just obsessed with it…Okies? ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" GRRR! Just hearing your pathetic voice makes me want to puke! Don't even think for a second that I'll want to help you get your lazy butt off the ground! You got yourself into this, so you'll just have to get yourself out!" Yugi flinched at the harshness of Tea's words. " T-Tea…w-why are you being l-like this? …I-is it something I did?"

"Heh…Yugi, you honestly think that your little "innocent act" is going to work on me? I know your REAL intentions, you little fag." Tea knelt down so she could look at him in the eye. "I know you're using Mai. You don't love her. She's just an excuse so you could appear "normal" to the rest of us… isn't that right, you little fag?"

Yugi was speechless. Tea's words stung him worse than the beating he just received. He knew Tea was telling him the truth. He was just too blind to see. "Tea…please stop…you have to help me…this…this isn't like you a-at all!"

"You're so naïve, Yugi. You still think I'm willing to save you? Seriously, if that's the case, then you're even dumber then I thought!"

Tea let one bony finger trace the outline of Yugi's tender face. Yugi just squirmed, trying to get out of the way. " Well… what are you going to do, Tea? Leave me here? T-that's fine with me. I know Yami is looking for me and won't stop until I'm found. So y-you can l-leave now" 

Tea continued to stroke Yugi's powder-soft face. " Snappy one, aren't you?" Tea let out a high-pitched squeal. " I see Yami's confidence has rubbed off on you!" Yugi shivered as Tea brought her mouth closer to his ear. " But unfortunately for you, I have no intention of leaving any time soon, darling" 

Tea's fingernails began to dig deep into Yugi's cheek. " Hurts doesn't it, Yugi? That's the pain I feel whenever I see you trying to cling to Yami. You little fag. You're disgusting! Yami's not like you at all!" Blood dripped from Yugi's cheek as Tea tried to deepen the gash with her nails. " Tea! Stop it! I'm begging you! Can't you see I'm already beaten?" 

Tea raised her hand and looked as if she was about to slap Yugi across the face.

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

" Crap! This had better be good!" Tea hastily searched through her purse to find her cell phone (A/N everybody has cell phones!) in an instant, her evil smirk turned into a sweet smile.

" Hello?" Tea's voice was perky and full of love.

" Tea! Something terrible has happened! Yugi got beaten up! We need you to come over to The Game Shop as soon as possible to go and look for him!"

"Oh no! that's just horrible! Goodness, who could have done such a bad thing to such a sweet boy? Well, don't worry Bakura! You can count on me to help my friend!"

Bakura was annoyed at the perkiness. " Err...yea…just get here as soon a possible got it? We don't have any time to spare!"

" Sure! Anything to help a friend! Bye Bakura!" Bakura had hung up a long time ago.

Tea turned around and gave Yugi a death glare. " You lucky little twerp! Guess what? We have a slight change of plans! You're coming with me!"

Yugi opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the back of somebody's head. Then he realized he was being carried by piggyback. " Wh-ha…? What's going on?"

" Can't you just shut up?! I'm taking you to my house ok? One more squeak from you and I'll kill you without hesitation!" Came the annoying voice that Yugi recognized as being Tea's.*~*~

It was about 15 minuetes later that they arrived at Tea's house. Yugi was getting really sick from the smell of Tea's hair and was more than happy to know that he was no longer going to be carried by her. He still needed support, so he leaned against her.

Tea slowly opened the front door to her house. Yugi had never been to her house before and now he probably knew the reason why. 

The first thing he saw as soon as he stepped through the front door were broken dinner plates. The walls were covered in filth and the wallpaper was completely ripped off. Almost everything was covered in a fine layer of dirt.

As Tea led him through her home towards her room, Yugi noticed that it was incredibly cold inside the house and Tea was obviously comfortable with that. 

"well, this is it! Get in! quickly! before you wake up my parents!

Tea shoved Yugi into the room. *~*~*~*
    
    Tuki- Hey! Thanks so much for the positive reviews! It gets me wanting to write more! Thank you !!! - Tuki Mutou *~*


End file.
